


THE PROMISE

by blackillya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: THE PHOTO PROMPT WILL NOT LET ME PASTE IT HERE.  IT IS POSTED ON MFU_SCRAPEBOOK:  THE PROM,PT:  ILLYA LOOKING THROUGH A KEYHOLE





	THE PROMISE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FOR AVERY 11](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FOR+AVERY+11).



> Notes: For 2015 Halloween Challenge. Thanks to Spikesgirl58 for encouragement. The boys had me rewrite this about seven times; but, despite that, it was fun!!

"Illya, will you stop worrying. I’ll be all right?” Napoleon Solo chided the man he held in a gentle embrace.

Illya shook his head, ignoring the tempting lips inches from his own. “Nyet! I will worry. Something is not right!” he retorted.

Napoleon Solo chuckled. “You’re just upset because the Ball has been cancelled and you can’t come with me”, he teased.

Illya sighed. The American’s flippant attitude did nothing to ease the anxiety Illya felt rising inside him. “Isn’t it strange that you can’t call me when you arrive?” he asked.

Solo frowned. “Yes. That struck me as odd, too; but, as you know…..”

“ ‘A summons from the Patriarch cannot be ignored’ “, Illya finished.

“Precisely.”

Reaching up, Illya took the face of this man, who he loved and trust over all else in this world, between his hands, and kissed him. “I love you, Napasha; never forget that”, he whispered when the need for air became necessary.

Solo smiled. “After that how can I?”

Then he was gone.

NSINKHALLOWEENNSINKHALLOWEENNSINKHALLOWEEN

It was close the midnight when Illya parked the sedan before the huge wrought iron gates of the Solo estate and punched in the code. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. Something was dreadfully wrong.

**This is not a THRUSH satrap**, he reminded himself; nevertheless, he reached under the passenger seat and retrieved the special utility kit he kept there. Exited the car he prowled along the wall until he found an opening, and then entered the grounds.

As he prowled the grounds, he remembered the hidden room in the cellar. According to the staff noises were heard coming from it precisely at midnight. No one would go near it. When he insisted on being shown, Napoleon had refused with in that ‘do not ask again’ tone.

Illya had obeyed…until now.

As he entered the cellar, he heard it…as if the house, itself, was purring!!??

Instincts on full alert, he approached the hidden room and peeked through the keyhole.

////THE PROMPT IMAGE WOULD HAVE GONE HERE////

What he saw both amazed and horrified him.

In the center of the room stood a table, on it lay a fully conscious man, and surrounding the table were thirty cats. Chained to the wall were Napoleon and his father.

As he watched, transfixed, as the animal bodies began to undulate and transform until thirty tall elegant figures, clad in black fur, and stood in their place. Illya stifled a gasp. //Boz Moi!! Shape-shifters!!//

The tallest of the group, definitely a female, looked down at the man on the table. A look of feral delight suffused her feline features. “Now, murderer, you will feel what our males felt when you sacrificed them”, she hissed.

“That’s all your kind are good for!” the man replied.

Illya’s breathe caught in his throat. He recognized that voice. He had met the man on his first visit to the Solo estate and had taken an instant dislike to him. His name: Brutus Tiberius Solo – Napoleon’s grandfather.

“Oh, my…..!! Cleopatra! That was no rat I poisoned, was it!!??” Napoleon demanded the horror and accusation in his voice.

The eldest Solo scoffed. “The price for disobedience, dear grandson! I told you not to bring that demonic creature into MY house!”

“And now you must watch him pay for it with his life”, hissed the tall leader. “Hopefully this will prevent any further contact between us.”

**Think fast!!** Keeping his eye to the keyhole he punched in 7656 – SOLO – on the keypad to his left. The door opened with a resounding bang. “Hold!” he commanded, remaining on the threshold.

The reaction was immediate but not what he had expected. The thirty turned towards the door. “Who dares interfere?” the leader demanded.

“I come to speak for the men you hold captive.”

“Why?”

“One of them is my mate.”

“Speak.”

“I ask forgiveness for the crimes he committed and to make you a promise.”

The leader scoffed. “What can you promise us that HE”, she indicated the eldest Solo, “will keep?” she challenged.

“If you release them, the hole in the wall, and this room, will be sealed for all time. No more of your kind will be lured in and sacrificed.”

“And when will this be done?”

“As soon as you and your clan leave.”

“Very well”, the leader agreed. “Transform and go!” she commanded and was instantly obeyed.

Once he was certain the room was clear, he released the men. “Are you all right, Napoleon!” he asked, concerned.

In answer, but not to his surprise, Napoleon delivered a knockout punch to his grandfather’s jaw, and then stalked from the room.

All Saints Day saw the promise kept.

NSINKWISHYOUAHAPPYHALLOWEENNSINKWISHYOUAHAPPYHALLOWEENNSINKWISHYOUAHAPPYHALLOWEEN


End file.
